The Words of the Unspoken
by slythgirl22788
Summary: Ginny has something triky with her life, while Draco changes his loyalties. Lucius kills Narcissa and in her will tells Draco how his father is to be defeated. Harry and Herm can't see what's right in front of them, while Ron becomes the ladies man. DG HH
1. Default Chapter

The Words of the Unspoken   
  
Chapter 1: Motherly Love   
  
Ginny Weasley woke up from her daydream in the ice cream shop of Hogsmeade. She was staying in her twin brother's, Fred and George, flat. Her best friend, Ana Rodriguez, was thoroughly obsessed with Ginny's brother Ron. Ana kept snapping Ginny out of her daydreams with smart comments like, "Hey There! Just realized your brother's a better catch than a leprechaun!" Ana wasn't your typical Spanish gal; she had long strawberry-blond hair and light freckles. Ana was constantly messing with her hair; it went down to her waist .The funny thing was that Ginny was more Spanish than Ana; she had a nice butt or at least she was told. Ana was so jealous of that, and that she lived with Ron. She always knew exactly what Ginny was thinking, but never said it straight out.   
  
Ana blurted out, "Still pissed you haven't met Mr. Wonderful yet!?" Ok, maybe she did say things straight out, Ginny thought. It was true that Ginny hadn't had a boyfriend since Dean Thomas at the beginning of last year. It was going to be Dean's last year this year, so she dumped him so he wouldn't be tied down, or at least that was her excuse. She hadn't had a boyfriend since. It wasn't that Ginny was ugly; it was that she always found all the boys she liked too boring and never really felt a connection between them. They always just told her how pretty she was and how lucky they were. She wanted a boy that would make her laugh and not always agree with her every choice, even if it was the wrong choice. She wanted an intelligent boy who was into the things that she liked: punk rock, guitar, and song writing; but she also wanted a boy that could see that she wasn't perfect and one she could see that wasn't perfect. She wanted to debate about topics and have secret lovers' jokes and signals. A boy who could know what she was thinking without asking. She wanted a boy like that, so naturally she was single.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron sat in front of the mirror. He messed with his red hair that he now spiked up, Ginny's idea, and had to duck to see his face. Ron was tall and built. He had chiseled abs and very nice biceps. He really looked good, but he didn't think so. He was topless and seemed to be looking for something on his chest.   
  
"You're not gunna find anything there, sweetie. You now, some men never get chest hair."   
  
"Oh shut up you stupid mirror!" Ron yelled.   
  
"Well that's awfully nice of you!"   
  
Ron stormed out of the room frustrated. He would never get a girl. If you don't start to look older all the girls are gunna think you're a first year. Ron always thought about girls. Always. Ever since Hermoine turned him down last summer he wanted to have another girl in his life. He didn't hold it against Hermoine, she told him how she really liked Harry and that she might be in love with him. When that was said, Ron realized he only asked Hermoine out because that was expected of him; he really didn't like her like that.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his large, spacious bedroom in complete confusion. He didn't want to hang out with his 'friends'. He hated the way that all they could talk about was the Dark Side and killing mudbloods. He could care less now. He wanted to have an intelligent conversation with someone. While he sat there for hours looking at his dark, stone bedroom and how the light came in to look like slits of brightness, like snake eyes, he made a resolution. He couldn't take it any more. He would go out of his comfort zone to find someone who could help him. But who? He dare not talk to a Hugglepuff; they would probably jump him before he got the second word out. He had been so mean to them for the past few years; he was surprised that he could still go in the hallways without getting a fist flown at him. Many people did fear him though, or more like feared his bodyguards; but they were gone now. They failed last year so badly; Professor Snape said it would be a disgrace to Slytherin to even show up this year. The only people, who didn't fear him, were those brave and foolish bloody Gryffindors. Draco actually admired them, but he dare not say so.   
  
Draco got back on track to his original thought. Who would understand how he was feeling? Who would understand what it was like to be brainwashed to act a certain way against their will? Who?   
  
"DRACO!"   
  
Oh no, father. *~*~*~*   
  
"Hey Gin, lets go to see Laurella!"   
  
"Yea sure, but make sure Laurella's there this time; I hate that other Seer. She is so fake." What could cheer her up more that the famous: 'Someone close to you will face great danger.' Phrase? Hmm. wonder who that could be?!?   
  
Ginny was tired of going to the Seers. Ana made her go there every day for the slight chance that the cards would read: Best friend's brother- Red hair- Love. Even if it did,   
  
Ana stood no chance. He hadn't even noticed Ana. Ron had finally grown, though he didn't know it, into his looks and girls were flocking after him. The only girls who didn't were of course Ginny, Hermoine, and the Slytherin girls, except for Blaise Zambini, which always flirted with Ron, but would never admit it.   
  
The two girls threw away their trash and started heading down the road to The Seer Shop. Inside the shop, there was a bright array of pinks, purples, golds, and blues. Along the wall, it had magnificent pictures of different fortunes like riches, love, and death. But near the back, beyond all the colorful cushions and curtains a teenage girl sat. Her pale skin and silver hair stood out like beacons in the colorful room. Her name was Laurella.   
  
Laurella was a true Seer, unlike Professor Trelawney who just made it sound good or gruesome. The catch was that she would only tell the truth to her friends. Luckily enough, those friends were Ginny and Ana. Laurella Rickenbon was in their year; she just worked at The Seer Shop as a summer job. Usually, Laurella would tell them things like, "A friend would come back," or "Watch your step on the way out, Ginny."   
  
Ginny always was quite clumsy. Today, Lauralla and Ana pushed Ginny into getting her fortune read, even thought she never liked to. She picked one card. Its said Young Girl Of Seven. I've never seen that card before. Then a card of Love.. But I don't even have a guy. Then a very strange card that said transfer of power. How does that go together?   
  
"But Ginny's not seven!" Ana pointed out.   
  
"I'm the seventh child in my family. and the only girl."   
  
Lauralla suddenly realized, "The Flower of Six Thorns!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ginny and Ana said in unison.   
  
"The Flower of Six Thorns. In the ancient times, a family had six sons and needed a daughter they could marry off to get the wedding pay.. You know a dowry, what a groom pays to the girl's family to marry her. Well, usually for Muggles that is it was the other way around, but for magic folk the guy pays for the girl. Anyway, one day the woman was out in the garden and she came upon bushels of thorns, six bushels. So she set a charm that she would have a girl and whomever the girl said she would love would have sorcerer's powers transferred to them. All the girl had to do was say 'I love you' to a man she truly loved and he would have power. This made the girl worth a lot of money. But this was also a curse. Many men set love potions on her and used her to get power; all her life she was miserable. The charm did not work if she was under a love potion but if she fell in love with a man, the first man she fell in love with and said the magic words would get the powers even if he didn't love her. When the girl's heart was broken, she realized what happened. She then cursed all families who had six sons and then a daughter, that she would be the Flower of Six Thorns. That is all according to legend. You must not tell anyone for your own protection."   
  
Ginny spoke up, "But my mother is the seventh child and only daughter and my father isn't a sorcerer."   
  
"Was your father the first man she said she loved?"   
  
Ginny remembered earlier that summer when her mother had given her 'the talk' and talked about her first boyfriend Tom and how he had dumped her right after she told him she loved him. He used her. He was a few years older than she was, maybe two.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Draco went down the long and winding hallways to his father's study. He passed by many paintings of Malfoy's and friends. Whenever he went past Uric the Oddball, who always shouted that Draco was just like him as a lad, he always cursed at the fact he was related to Uric the Oddball. What an embarrassment.   
  
He remembered what his mother told him about a secret compartment in her powder room that had her will in it. Draco thought this was silly because she didn't own anything; his father owned everything.   
  
As Draco was nearing his father's study, he heard the voice of his father talking to his mother. His father had a cruel, malicious voice that sent shivers up your spine. He was a powerful man that almost no one would stand up to, except perhaps that stupid family the Weasleys and of course everyone's favorite Potter. Draco feared his father. He always punished Draco for no reason and wouldn't ever, EVER let Draco get attached to anything.   
  
Once Draco mentioned that he thought a Ravenclaw girl was quite nice to him and he liked her. As soon as the words left his mouth his father said that a boy should marry a girl because of their appearance and not actually like them. He said that like leads to love, and love is a weakness he would not tolerate. That was a year ago.   
  
Draco entered his father's study and found his mother, Narcissa, on the floor crying and on top of her was his father, Lucius pointing his wand at his mother.   
  
"Ah Draco, I would like to show you what happens when people have emotions and do not support you," his father said in a quite calm voice.   
  
He got up and his mother started to run for the door. She was about a foot away from Draco when his father shouted, "CRUCIO!"   
  
Narcissa fell to the floor screaming.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
The summer had past so fast for Hermoine. She was in Bulgaria visiting Viktor. Viktor and her were no longer dating, but that didn't hold them back from a snogging or two. She really didn't like Viktor, but he had asked her to stay over the summer and her crush didn't notice her yet after 6 years! And she was feeling a little desperate.   
  
She thought of Harry, her darling Harry. Of his jet-black hair that topped his head so messily but yet so elegantly; those bright green eyes that made her knees buckle, she loved everything about him. He was so brave and so great he didn't know it. She couldn't live without him.   
  
"Herm-o-ninny?"   
  
"Yes Viktor?"   
  
" You love him. Don't you?   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Draco stood there for about five minutes. It was the longest five minutes in his life. He dare not show any sign of emotion unless he wanted the same thing as his mother. After a few minutes, her body stopped twitching.   
  
"WHY FATHER?"   
  
"Your mother betrayed me to that creature Lupin. She was conspiring against me and was planning to 'save' you and herself. She chose the wrong side, Draco. She chose the losing side, so I decided to make her lose my way."   
  
"She was my mother."   
  
"And nothing more than a bitch who gave birth to you. Right?" He raised his wand toward Draco daring him to disagree.   
  
"Yes father."   
  
Draco wanted to KILL him. How could he do that? He lived with this woman for 18 years and threw her away in a heartbeat. He didn't even care. His father was truly the product of his own parenting. Draco was taught not to love, not at all; just like his father.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
A large barn owl flew in and pecked Harry on the head, waking him up.   
  
"I know Aunt Petunia, but I slept late so I wouldn't have to go with you to Dudley's birthday," He said sleepily.   
  
Harry then opened his eyes and realized what woke him up. It was a school owl. Hogwarts Letters. Harry carefully unattached the letter from the owl and sent it on its way.   
  
Harry looked down. There were two letters. He opened the first one and found his regular Hogwarts letter and seventh year supply list.   
  
Harry was nervous as he opened the second letter. It was from Professor McGonagall.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Congratulations! Last year, you were voted by your fellow teammates as Captain! You must write to the Weasley twins for your badge. They didn't give it back last year.   
  
Harry remembered the twins saying they were going to split the badge in half since they were co-captains.   
  
Also I just wanted to give you a heads up that Hermoine made Head Girl and Ron didn't make Head Boy. Your father would be proud.   
  
Love sincerely,   
  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall   
  
Harry folded the letter and stored it away. He was very pleased with himself being captain, but also disappointed that Ron didn't get Head Boy. I wonder who did?   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Mother would've been proud. You made Head Boy. The only down side is you have to do it with that stupid Mudblood Granger. No not Mudblood, Draco, just simply muggle born. Draco tried to get himself out of the habit of saying Mudblood. It just wasn't right to him anymore.   
  
Draco once again went up to his room so his father didn't have to see him cry. He called her a bitch. That would make me a son of a bitch. Ironic. But Draco didn't want to be like that anymore. He wanted to make friends that weren't power obsessed. He wanted to have real friends.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
As it was every summer since fourth year, the Weasley's came to pick Harry up. Uncle Vernon made them come in the middle of the night and forced Harry to sleep outdoors. The Weasley's came as usual, in the flying car. They hadn't attempted the fireplace since his fourth year, but this time Ginny was driving and she was alone.   
  
"Hey, sorry Ron and the twins got tied up with stuff at the joke shop and couldn't come."   
  
"At two in the morning?"   
  
"They are open late." Oh please don't suspect anything.   
  
"Ok, Ginny. How are you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Fine! Hop in!" Ginny was glad she already got over her feelings for Harry, if not her face would've matched Ron's hair.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Hermoine said her good-byes to Viktor and grabbed a handful of Floo Power. She would have to go through the International Floo Network to get to her destination. She stepped into the fireplace and said, "International Floo Hub of Bulgaria."   
  
Green flames burst around her. They tickled her while she spun in the air. The color of the flames reminded her of Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes. She fell with a thump of the floor of a very dark and busy-looking building. It looked to have a circular staircase for miles. She looked out in front of her and saw that her floor was labeled Bulgaria. She quickly checked the directory and found her floor.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Harry forgot how little he was older than Ginny. She was sixteen now and legally could drive. She sure did look different than he remembered. She had long auburn hair that was so straight she didn't need a brush. It waved and glistened with her every movement. She had grown tanner over the summer and Harry saw she was wearing a quite short skirt. Her legs were so long and perfect. They looked so smooth. I hope Hermoine looks this good; then I'm in heaven.   
  
"So. have you talked to Hermoine lately?"   
  
"Yea, she's up at Viktor's cottage. ALL ALONE without his parents."   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry yelled.   
  
"I love to spite you, Harry. Yes, she is all-alone up there with him but nothing has happened. Hermoine isn't like that. She doesn't like him like that."   
  
"SO talking about who Hermoine likes, you wouldn't happen to know who would you?"   
  
"Oh Harry you sly devil! It's not my place to tell. WHY do you ask?"   
  
"Just Curious."   
  
Harry and Ginny pulled up to the Burrow. How Harry loved the Burrow?! It stood only by magic and inside it was so spacious! He missed it so much. Oddly enough all the lights were off.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Hermoine was so excited about seeing Ron and Harry and Ginny and the twins and the rest of the Weasley's. She finally found the right fireplace. She took some of the floo powder she bought and threw it down saying, "The Burrow!"   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Ginny opened the front door and Harry followed.   
  
"I guess they aren't back yet. Let's go into the living room to watch the TV Dad just got rigged to work in magic places as well. He's magiced a whole bundle of things."   
  
Harry went into the living room first and suddenly there was a burst of green flame and suddenly someone tackled him to the ground.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffe. AH! Too bad there's the next chapter with a click of a button. ? 


	2. Rules of Love

The Words of the Unspoken Chapter 2 The Rules of Love  
  
The lights turned on and he found Hermoine on top of him. Their faces were mere centimeters part. He could feel her every curve and his body got really hot. He could feel her breath on his lips. Her lips were calling for him, but then he realized everyone else in the room. damn.  
  
Harry looked up to find the room as full of people. Lupin was there, the Weasleys of course, some of his friends. Oliver Wood was there and seemed to notice Ginny had changed. Fred and George shot him looks for the remainder of the evening.  
  
It was Harry's first ever birthday party!  
  
The guests chatted and had a wonderful 5-layer cake that Mrs. Weasley made for Harry. It was topped w/ a miniature model of Harry on a broomstick. Harry then started opening his gifts. From Fred and George, he got an array of different joke supplies; from Oliver he got a new wrist guards for Quidditch. Ron and Hermoine both chipped in to get Harry new bass guitar, which he had always wanted to play, that could work around magic areas. Ron's father helped them with that trick. Then finally, Lupin pulled Harry aside.  
  
"I wanted to wait until you were old enough to handle this, Harry." He handed Harry a small cream-colored box. Harry opened it to find a ring with a diamond that seemed to have bits of other gems inside it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Moony, but I'm really not your type," Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's your mother's given by your father for their engagement."  
  
Harry looked at the ring. On the inside it had carved, To my love with all my love. Harry examined the ring for a brief minute, shed a tear and put the box with the ring in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'd also like to introduce you to my cousin Shearonda Zucco. She's going to be your new DADA teacher."  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Harry." She said in a very soothing voice.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Zucco," Harry said respectively.  
  
"Oh, darling its Ms. I'm not married."  
  
Harry looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful gold dress that fit her in all the right places and had long blond hair that floated more than it hung over her back. She had a nice tan though no tan lines. Yes, her dress would've revealed tan lines. And the way she moved when she danced with Lupin, wow. Harry gave a short laugh when he saw Ron goggling at her from the other side of the room. Harry realized that there was no one from Hogwarts there, besides the Weasleys, Hermoine, and Ginny's friend. They must be getting school supplies tomorrow and couldn't come. Mrs. Weasley later explained that they simply didn't know whom not to invite without inviting ¾ of the school. Soon, the party died down and everyone headed to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa's room was magnificent. It was all ice gray and jagged. Her bed was rimmed with pointy, jagged pieces of hematite that had no clear pattern. She had a grand, opal candelabra on her bedside and a jewelry box the Queen herself would be jealous of. She had black granite flooring that shifted color from different viewpoints. It was a true room of a Malfoy.  
  
Draco went scrambling for his mother's will. He felt a calling, an urge and followed it. He went over to the jewelry box and tilted it to the side. On the very back left corner there was a soft silver trimmed heart-shaped button. He pushed it reluctantly and below him a small drawer popped out of nowhere. Draco looked what was in the drawer. There was a picture of him and his mother smiling and laughing. That was when he was six, the last time he truly smiled. No one but his mother had ever seen him smile. It was something that he would not show just anyone. At last, he found it tucked under an old picture of her best Hogwarts friend, Lily Evens.  
  
He opened it harshly, read it through once, twice, and before he could read it again, it burst into flame.  
  
How could this be possible? Love conquers all? That's what his mother had to say. She married for money, for power. She never loved. All that was written was that love would conquer all, especially his father. How did that work?!?! Stupid Bitch.  
  
At this, Draco started crying. Well, Draco would never be caught dead crying so he sobbed silently.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day the burrow was as calm as a houseful of Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine, and Remus got. Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen and they decided to start a Quidditch game.  
  
Harry and Ron were captains. Everyone else lined up in a row while Ron and Harry decided that Ron would go first.  
  
Ana jumped up and down, and smiled largely at Ron. "Uh," Ron said looking straight past Ana, "Ginny."  
  
As soon as "Ginny" came out, Harry shouted "Hermy!" Everyone started to stare at him. "Well if she was on Ron's team then they would constantly fight." Harry made up last minute.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway Harry but I was talking to Percy." Hermoine excused.  
  
"Oh come on 'moine, I'll play so it'll be even teams."  
  
"Thanks, Percy." Harry said almost too enthusiastically.  
  
Once again, it was Ron's turn. This time Ana coughed hysterically and once again ignored. "Charlie."  
  
Harry decided to pick Bill. Ron chose Fred, without even noticing Ana's back flip. Harry chose George and the only one's left were Percy and Ana.  
  
Ron looked straight through Ana's definitely original dance. "Percy."  
  
"Ok. Ginny's friend. sorry, but what's your name again?"  
  
"Ana." She said quite coldly.  
  
And the game began. Ginny and Charlie weaved in and out of each other and scored easily on Hermoine. Then, it was Ana's ball. She was very good. Harry made a mental note to look for her at tryouts. Ana went for the shot, but Ron blocked it. Harry wished Ron were on his team. From his performance on the Gryffindor team, Harry knew nothing could get past Ron. Nothing. Soon, the twins got in a beater war where they just kept on hitting the bludger at each other over and over and over and over and over.  
  
"Hey, let's just leave 'em out here," Bill said with a wink. Everyone landed their brooms at staggered times and one-by-one randomly went in. Inside they all met and joked.  
  
"That was pretty funny 'ey Ron?" Ana said, interrupting Charlie and Ron's conversation. Ron just turned and started talking to Bill. Being ignored and hurt, Ana ran upstairs with her face in her hands. Hermoine saw this and headed upstairs.  
  
"Ginny, can you help me with something up stairs?" Hermoine called down from half way up, near Percy's old room, now Ron's.  
  
Ginny headed up stairs curious to what Hermoine wanted. Then standing by Hermoine, she could see what was going on. There sat Ana on the stairs bawling her eyes out. By the time Ginny registered this, Hermoine was already shhing Ana and guiding her to Ginny's room.  
  
Then, Ana burst out between sobs, "He didn't- even- notice- me. I'm- a (sniff) nobody." At this she began to sob even louder and harder.  
  
"Who honey?" Hermoine said in a very motherly way.  
  
"Ron. She's bonkers over him," Ginny admitted.  
  
"I'm- not bonkers- over him. I just - like- him - a lot,"  
  
"Oh, she's got a crush."  
  
"Well no shit Hermoine!" Ginny joked. At this Ana chuckled a little but tears continued to run down her face.  
  
"Well, I must say you were acting pretty silly while they were picking teams," Hermoine stated.  
  
"Well, how else am I supposed to get him to notice me?"  
  
"You can't be all desperate like that, you have to play hard to get. And it will help to become friends with him, good friends," Ginny explained.  
  
"Trust me, Ron needs for friends that are girls so he can get used to them. He still acts like a complete idiot around other girls!" Hermoine whispered while holding back a laugh.  
  
"So just act like I don't like him more than a friend and I might get him that way?" Ana asked innocently.  
  
"Yea that's the basic idea, right Hermoine?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Ana seemed to clam down so Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ana, and Hermoine went to go sit down, talk, and look at the stars. Ron and Harry were off in their own world about ten feet from the girls.  
  
"So Ron, who's the lucky gal this year?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well, every year you've liked a different girl. First year you like Susan Bones, second Hermoine, third Parvarti, forth Hermoine again, fifth um. who was it? Oh yea half way through you liked Angelina and then Hermoine. again. Then in sixth you liked Katie Bell; so who's the lucky lady? It isn't Herm-"  
  
"No it bloody isn't her! Shhh. I dunno who I like I just want a bit of crumpet from any girl."  
  
"That's shallow, Ron."  
  
"Well shallow gets you a lot closer to those chudlies than being sensitive."  
  
"All you care about is knockers?! You're worse than Malfoy. He at least cared about whether the girl is muggle-born or not. He actually has to know the girl he shagges."  
  
Ron burst out, "That's codswallop! He's an ankle biter! He's probably still a virgin!"  
  
"So are we Ron."  
  
"Trust me Harry, I know."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I really want to go over and tackle your brother and kiss him until he almost suffocates," Ana admitted.  
  
"Uh. that's great Ana," Hermoine said while stifling laughing out loud, "Do you love him?!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't believe in love this young, but I think do."  
  
This caused Ginny to speak, "Yea right! You're blotto, drunk I tell you! Just about a month ago before you came over you were debating on ever even really wanting a serious boyfriend, let a lone being in love!"  
  
"Virginia Louise Weasley! Do you really have to say things so loud?" Ana glanced a look at the boys and lowered her temper when she realized they hadn't heard.  
  
"Well, it's the truth."  
  
"So what it's not like you've ever changed your mind."  
  
"True. Hermoine, what do you think about love?"  
  
Hermoine thought then answered, " I think Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved, but I think everyone has someone out there for them and I think for 90% of girls, it's someone they know is the one for them. It could just start as a crush, but them blossom into love. Boys don't realize they are in love until the last minute."  
  
All of them broke out into laughter.  
  
Ginny, always the one who would do what everyone wanted to do, but wouldn't, asked "What about the other 10%?"  
  
Hermoine answered, "Those girls might not know the person for them or maybe fall in love with the person they wouldn't even expect. That's something to think about." Hermoine winked at Ginny. Hermoine understood Ginny's guy problem.  
  
"Yea, when I fall in love, I want it to be adventurous and romantic. I want the guy to tell me he loves me in a 'wow' way. You know like at the Quidditch World Cup on the Lumosboards. I think Muggles call 'em Billboards," Ginny admitted.  
  
"I never thought you to be a helpless romantic Gin," Hermoine commented.  
  
"Most people don't. The guy I fall in love with I won't have to tell I want something like that; he'll just think of it on his own. Of course, the guy I love will have to be my perfect guy because you know what happens when I say I love him." Ginny thought for a second, "He'll definitely have to say he loves me first and mean it, so I can be sure he's the right guy."  
  
Hermoine already knew about how Ginny had a blessed/cursed love life. Hermoine said she came across it once while reading and suspected it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco would be going alone to Diagon Alley today. Usually he went with his mother and father, but since 'her mistake' as his father called it, his father had been visiting an 'important friend.' Draco knew bleeding well who it was.  
  
Draco went down to the 'Portkey Room.' His family was so rich they had a portkey room so they wouldn't have to use the filthy method of floo powder. These Portkeys were just like the ones regular wizards use, but these weren't Muggle objects, they were all magical, another 'brilliant' idea of his fathers to go against Muggles.  
  
Draco picked up a Sneakoscope that was broken, because all they did was go off all the time while in his house. Useless. He blinked, opened his eyes and was in front of the Owl Emporium looking through the crowd of busy people. He went to get his supplies quickly so he wouldn't run into any 'friends'. Draco just wasn't in the mood to deal with them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" He felt the familiar liking of flames and whirling. He then appeared in the fireplace in Three Broomsticks. Everyone was waiting for him, besides the twins, who just came in behind him. There they talked briefly too Lee Jordan and Katie Bell who didn't look to happy when the twins called them out in the crowd just as there noses were touching. They all then left for Flourish and Blotts.  
  
At Flourish and Blotts, Mrs. Weasley made the line for them so they could visit with some of their friends.  
  
"I'm going to go and check if they have the new edition of Home Life and Habits of British Muggles," Hermoine said with much excitement.  
  
"But your parents are British Muggles." Ron called after her but she was already gone.  
  
Hermoine went upstairs toward the back and went scavenging for the book. She at last found the right shelf and hurried over to it, but when she turned the corner she ran flat into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Malfoy! Watch the bloody hell where you're going!"  
  
Ok Draco remember we were going to try to change. She was your number one victim if your nice to her it's step one. Ok no more mudbloods. "Sorry Hermoine. it's just that I got the last book and I know you wanted it so um. here." He held out the book to Hermoine, who hit it out of his hands onto the floor.  
  
"I haven't forgot what your father did to Ron's sister. Talking about Ron, he hates you."  
  
"Oh I didn't know that thanks for the update Granger."  
  
"What no Mudblood?"  
  
"No, from now on you will be the friend of a fire crouch and that smart girl."  
  
"Don't talk about Ron like that!"  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault if you choose to be all buddy-buddy with an overgrown gingery lummox who would lose a battle of wits with a stuffed iguana."  
  
Hermoine took a moment and asked, " Did you bloody bint of a mother teach you those fine ethics?"  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that Granger! And she couldn't be a bint because. Because she's dead."  
  
At this Hermoine felt awful. "Malfoy, I- I- I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't pity me Granger. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade and then throw it into the face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the oranges you originally asked for. And that's exactly what I intended to do to my father. Well... um. thanks for listening. Don't tell anyone about this all right? I've got a rep to protect. See you on the train, Hermoine." At that he gave her a wink and headed off. He took the book.  
  
Well that was interesting. But his mother died. That's so sad. And what was that about his father and lemons. Yes, his father is as sour as one. Oh well. Maybe I misjudged Draco. Draco I called him Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine caught up with the rest of the gang at Zonko's Joke Shop and kept to her word and didn't say a word. They shopped around for the rest of the day and finally headed home.  
  
"Ron? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yea, 'moine what's up?"  
  
"I was just thinking when Gin and Ana were talking about love yesterday, do I even stand a shot at well, you know, or should I just give up?"  
  
"Well, I think you have a hell of a shot if you just tell him, but Harry doesn't express his feelings openly much. He's kinda shy."  
  
"Yea. well thanks anyway, Ron. Um. good night." She kissed him on the cheek lightly.  
  
"Good Night."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They got up early in the morning and headed out for King Cross. They had to take the Tunnel because they couldn't get cars. One by one, they all pushed their trolleys into the barrier. When it was Harry's turn, he went in and stood for a brief moment there.  
  
Crash!  
  
Hermoine had come in the barrier and hit Harry from behind. They toppled over each other and Hermoine ended up on top of Harry. Why does she always end up on top of me?  
  
"Well getting right to it aren't you Mudblood?!"  
  
Hermoine ignored this. Hermoine got up and turned to see Pansy Parkinson and her usual group of Slytherin girls. She definitely looked a good deal scankier than last year. So did her friends.  
  
"Sorry Harry, It's just that I was really excited about school this year."  
  
"You are every year Hermy."  
  
"Well this year even more because I got a whole bunch of great ideas to make our last year the best ever! Our Last Year! That's so sad. This is the last time I will come through that barrier to start school, the last time I will have to push my trunk all the way in here." Hermoine continued to say 'lasts' until she had to depart to the prefect compartment.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Granger," Malfoy drawled when Hermoine entered the prefect compartment, "Do you want to play chess?"  
  
And they played. Draco was about to kill Hermoine's queen.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!"  
  
A/N: ah. what is blossoming btwn. Draco and Hermy? Will love lines cross? Who's got the hots for whom? O yes, there's more crushes and heartbreaks. Who's the hottest guy in Gryffindor now? And can Ana stand Ron's new social stature? **Promised Snogging in next chapter! **  
  
Giving Credit where Credit is due: "Its isn't my fault. .iguana."-From other fan fic (a very good one) Cassandra Claire "When life gives. .asked for." (See above) "Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved." -Victor Hugo 


	3. Cool, Cold, and Confrontations

The Words of the Unspoken Chapter 3 Cool, Cold, and Confrontations  
  
Draco and Hermione snapped around to see who it was. Ron stood there in the doorway in shock. He was very red in the face, so red you couldn't see his freckles, and breathing really hard.  
  
Draco took a second to think of something, "Uh. hi Weasley."  
  
"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing with him?" Ron barked.  
  
Hermione gave him a stern look and said, "We're playing chess Ron, just chess."  
  
Draco then spoke up, "Yea Weasley, Granger and I are friends now." Ron shot him a look. "Just friends, Weasley. not saying Granger is ugly or anything." Draco sputtered out. He tried to make it sound like he didn't want Hermione, because he didn't, but then he had to say she wasn't ugly so Ron wouldn't make his nose in the back of his head. That would certainly mess up his reputation as the most wanted guy at Hogwarts, next to Potter. Draco scowled at himself for this thought.  
  
It was Ron's turn to talk. He didn't take an eye off of him.  
  
"Ironic isn't it Malfoy, that the same 'wrong sort of people' you warned Harry about in our first year are the one's you hang out with and are for that matter, and now you think we're not on to you and try to hurt Hermione. She won't help you, you know. She won't help you get better grades, Malfoy."  
  
"He's second in our year, Ron," Hermione stated.  
  
Ron blushed at his stupidity. He then turned to Hermione and stepped toward her. The look on his face sent shivers up his spine. He then spoke very soft in Hermione's ear, but loud enough for Draco to catch it, "Well, Hermione, if you want to defend this. this. disgrace to mankind you can, but don't come crying back to me once you see his true colors."  
  
"At least my true colors don't comprise of a rainbow, Weasley." At this Ron almost jumped Draco about his comment if Hermione didn't hold him back.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy."  
  
Draco said coolly, "Oh you know you want to."  
  
"Just so you know Malfoy, if I see you even look at Hermione in a way that I don't like, I'll turn your entire body inside out and make you walk around like that until you trip over your intestines."  
  
"Very graphic Weasley. Do you need some ice for your brain?"  
  
Ron stood there for a moment. It was a funny comment really. He should keep that in mind. It seemed to bring him back down to earth. Made him calm down a bit. Being thrown off Ron stuttered, "Uh. Uh. Shit."  
  
At that Ron turned and left. There was an awkward silence and then Hermione spoke,  
  
"Well, now that you proved yourself to be the wittier one, I better go talk to the prefects about patrolling the train."  
  
"Yea. See you later Granger."  
  
Hermione turned and left for the door. She replied right before she closed the door, "Until then, Draco" Hermione then closed the door and leaned on it. She sat there in a moment of reflection. I called him Draco again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Truth." Seamus stated.  
  
Dean, Harry, Seamus, and Neville were all playing truth or dare. This seemed like a quite immature game, but they were bored. Harry was actually staying there because Ron and Hermione had to go sit up with the prefects. He did enjoy hanging out with his other friends though.  
  
"Ok. Um." Neville thought with a smirk on his face. "Who do you like?"  
  
Seamus stood before them and started to blush. "Well, you don't REALLY know her. We were childhood friends and well, her parents made us drift apart. I'm still head-over-heels for that gal. I still see her, but it's just clouded by her insecurities. Well, life always has some bizarre and painful way of working out."  
  
"I'll take that as a imaginary person," Neville said with a chuckle. The boys burst out laughing.  
  
Pointing out Harry, Seamus asked "So who do you like Harry?"  
  
Dean then burst out, "Like you don't know! Harry's very smart when picking his gal."  
  
Just as the words left Dean's mouth, Hermione walked in the door. The boys glanced nervously around to see who dared to speak first. Speak of the devil, well really an angel. What if she heard? Harry thought, I'd be SO embarrassed.  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said, "What is going on?"  
  
"Um." Neville spoke, "We were just making fun of the leprechaun here for his imaginary crush."  
  
"Neville!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Well Seamus what's her name? Oh it's not like you're going to tell me. Well I must be going. Harry, have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry just shook his head no. Hermione turned and walked away smiling. Harry observed her. She had her curly hair held up by a pencil. How Harry longed to touch her hair, to run those soft, silky curls through his fingers. His stomach could not settle with the thought of Viktor Krum being able to touch her hair like that and Harry could not. She was wearing a tight white blouse with a small smoky gray vest-jumper. She had a short smoky gray pleated skirt on and gray and white patterned socks that went up to her knee. Her shoes were very classy loafers with a large heel. Even though many boys commented on how Hermione never wore anything revealing, Harry always loved the way she dressed, even down to her free-of-makeup face. Harry loved her face. It was slightly heart-shaped, but she did not have a pointy chin. She had dark eyes you could get lost in, rosy cheeks that matched a beautiful sunset. And her full lips, wow Harry longed for the feel of those on his lips. When she walked she swayed in a way that made Harry very dizzy. Before she walked out the cart door, Harry saw her flip her hair and flash a smile backwards. He felt Goosebumps run up and down him as soon as he saw. He just let his jaw drop and sat there until Seamus interrupted his fantasies.  
  
Getting back at Neville, Seamus asked, "Truth or dare?"  
  
Now, the boys were already picking up that Neville had a newfound confidence in him. It seemed to be caused by the fact that he had a summer fling with a very lovely Scottish girl that lived near Seamus. But nothing could prepare them for what came out of Neville's mouth, "Double Dare."  
  
There was a hushed silence around them as the boys along with some eaves droppers inhaled in surprise.  
  
"OK." Seamus had that devilish smirk on his face. He would've made a decent Slytherin, Harry thought, Decent Slytherin, no such thing! "Remember double dare means you have to do it twice in your life," Neville nodded in agreement. Seamus then continued, "I dare you to kiss the next girl who comes through that door."  
  
"Ooooooo!!!" came from the eavesdropping crowd. Some people then giggled and Harry caught a glance at some second years leaving the cart as if to walk back in unsuspicious. Harry chuckled at the thought. Apparently Neville was very popular with the younger ladies, too bad none of the ones his age were interested in him. He was a great guy. If they only knew why he is the way he is.  
  
Neville then thought, Great Neville, now you got yourself in some deep warm dog shit. What if ends up being someone like Pansy Parkinson or worse some one with a big stupid git boyfriend? Ok, it's just a kiss, calm down.  
  
As if on cue, the door started to creak.  
  
Not someone bad, not someone bad.  
  
Neville got up before he could change his mind headed for the door and without even looking at the victim's face. He did a solid and good kiss. At first, she was surprised, but thinking quick she pushed away just in time to give him a huge bitch slap and walked away. Neville then turned to see who it was. It wasn't Pansy. It was a single girl. She made him feel things that were unexplainable. When he kissed her he saw visions. He saw a surprise party, a scene of an avalanche, and finally a charging bull. Curious, there with long blond hair and swaying hips was Laurella. She turned and shot him a smile that made him feel heavy-headed.  
  
The boys stood there in a petrified shock while Neville uttered a whispered, "Wow."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A very pissed off Ron went to patrol the corridors. He did his job until he ran into Lavender.  
  
"Oh my go- d. d. Ron! Wow! HEY!!!! How was YOUR summer?!!? Would you like to come sit with Padma, Parvarti, and me? We'll keep you company."  
  
"Uh. sure." Wicked. Company with hot TWINS and one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts he'd have to be a big fag to say no.  
  
"So Ron, how was your summer?" the twins said in unison.  
  
"Well. um. you know same old, same old, just trying to get Harry and Hermione together. since they're too shy to admit it. Kinda uh. funny isn't it?"  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley all that match making must make you awfully lonely," Lavender said seductively.  
  
"Well. yes. I mean no. I mean wow the weather sure is great today huh Lavender?"  
  
"Well we have to go check on that thing." Parvarti blurted.  
  
"Yea that thing that does that thing. yea," Padma said with a giggle. At that they left.  
  
"So now that we're alone Ron."  
  
OH please God! Please! Please! Please!  
  
"Yea well Lavender you look very. nice."  
  
"I know a way I'll look even nicer."  
  
And she kissed him, not a sweet, loving kiss, but a luscious, lustful, sexy kiss. Ron dragged his fingers through her long smooth hair. She did the same and pressed her fingers against his back. She pushed him down so she was on top and flipped back her head as Ron kissed her neck. They were back to 'mouth-to-mouth' communication. Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and pushed it up her shirt under her bra. They went at it like this for a while until Lavender took off his shirt and started licking his stomach. In return, he took of her shirt. He savagely stuck his face between her breasts and she moaned in agreement. Suddenly she stopped, Ron looked up to see a smile on her face.  
  
"I want to do a favor for you Ron."  
  
"Um. ok." Like I'm going to say no.  
  
"Sit back and enjoy."  
  
She took off his pants. Ron leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Harry doesn't know what he's missing out on.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the door, the twins were standing guard. They were giggling at the curiosity of what was happening behind that door when Ginny showed up.  
  
"Hey Padma, Parvarti," Ginny greeted them.  
  
"Uh. hey Gin how are you?" Parvarti unsuspiciously said.  
  
"Oh I'm o-."  
  
Just then bumping into her was Malfoy. Her wand, which was in her hand, went flying. It seemed to soar in slow motion and then speed up as soon as it was clear out the window.  
  
"MALFOY!!! What do you have to say for yourself you slimy bastard!?!?" Ginny screamed in shock.  
  
"What do you want me to say? Sorry?" Draco responded. He was getting angry. I might be cool with Granger, but I will NEVER stoop myself to a Weasley.  
  
"Well that's what a NORMAL person would do!"  
  
"SOOOOO sorry that your family can't afford to buy you a new wand!!"  
  
"Well too bad your parents have to be the lowest life forms on earth to have money to spend on that embarrassment of a face! You're face is like this scar," Ginny pointed at the scar in the shape of a small star on the side of her head, "ugly and permanent!" By the time Ginny was done steam seemed like it was coming out of her ears.  
  
Draco looked back at her. She sure had changed from the sorry pathetic Weasley he knew. No she is a Weasley, she is pathetic. His eyes turned from cold silver to an even colder dark gray. He seemed to show no emotion, but his next comment ensured he was angry, "At least my mother could keep her legs shut."  
  
At this Ginny launched at Draco and knocked him to the ground punching him strongly. There was a mass of auburn and blond as the two fell to the floor. A small crowd started to form and many onlookers seemed to be more amused than concerned. This was a different Ginny than the helpless one they knew in the Chamber of Secrets, a new Ginny from the innocent and fragile girl they knew from last year. Ginny had grown a rebellious side to her over the summer. She'd taken after her brother, Bill, in the rebel- without-a-cause way, except little did they know how deep her cause actually went.  
  
Wow, for a girl she sure is dominating. I'd bone her if she were not a Weasley. I might be trying to be ok with muggle borns, but never Weasleys. Wait why I am I thinking this, she's punching you, Draco.  
  
"Come on fight back you stupid pussy!" Ginny screamed.  
  
At this Draco merely responded, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
At this Ginny went stiff and fell beside Draco. Draco looked at her for a moment before grabbing a hand that was offered to him. And who else was connected to that hand, but Hermione Granger.  
  
"Detention," Hermione said (Draco Snickered), "both of you." Draco's smirk came off his face faster than a snitch. "And I want to see you both over here now."  
  
Hermione gave a look at Draco as he pretended to be clueless. She continued her demanding look until Draco gave up. With a groan Draco turned to the stiff Ginny, pointed his wand, "Finite Incantatum."  
  
Ginny got up and glared at Malfoy as though she was wishing death on him. Those eyes lit like fire and Draco could feel her anger in the sole of his feet.  
  
"You Ginny Weasley will receive detention for a month due to fighting, and you Draco Malfoy, will receive two months of detention for attacking an unarmed wizard and using magic before the start of term."  
  
Hermione then whispered, "I know it sucks guys, but you did break the rules." Then she continued loud again, "And I also believe to avoid these conflicts again Ginny and Draco will spend their first month in detention together."  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! Do I have to?" Ginny asked outraged.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Absolutely?" Draco asked.  
  
"Abso-bloody-lutly Virginia and Malfoy!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Since they were considered dangerous, Draco and Ginny were escorted by Hermione to an empty compartment in the back, where they would be heavily guarded by at least two prefects at any given time.  
  
"How could you do this to me Hermione? It wasn't my fault!" Ginny started arguing.  
  
Hermione pulled Ginny aside and said, "Ginny, I know you've got a tough life and with all your brothers you have to stick up for yourself, but maybe through this something good will come. He's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad, not that bad?!? Are you going crazy Hermione? Daft?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just trust me Ginny," Hermione stated while heading for the door. Ginny hated how she knew everything. Hermione was like Dumbledore, they both seemed to know what was going to come and always put you in situations that were supposed to teach you lessons. Ginny had already learned that Malfoys were bad. That was one too many lessons about Malfoys for her.  
  
"Great you stupid prat! First you lose my wand and then you make me get stuck back here with you while I could be doing much better things," Ginny commented as Hermione shut the door. The 'Reason's to kill Malfoys' list grew longer and longer in Ginny's head. This was the son of the man who helped ruin your life. He didn't even care that his father did that to me. Little did they know, no one was aware of how bad it ruined her life.  
  
Draco then stood for a second and retorted, "Like what? Following around that scar-faced Potter? Too bad he doesn't want you Weasley; he never will."  
  
Draco thought that was it. That was her weak point. He shut her down. He won. He was superior. He thought wrong. He saw her first hurt expression turn into a controlled and dominating one.  
  
"Yea, you're right," Ginny admitted, "but people actually like me because of me, not because my father pays them to. You shouldn't try to put me down Malfoy, no one's around for you to impress."  
  
Draco was shocked for a few moments. He then coolly stepped toward Ginny so he was about six inches from her face. He looked down at her and observed her soft, rosy, freckle-filled cheeks, her deep, wide, brown eyes, and lastly her soft, pink lips.  
  
"A dog is wiser than a woman; it doesn't bark at its master," Draco calmly said.  
  
"You're not my master. I have no master," Ginny said coldly. He had no idea why that had hurt him. It was the first time a girl had said something against being his slave, his play toy. Of course, Draco never made it look like they were his play toys to them. They saw it as an opportunity to be with some one everyone wanted, everyone except Ginny. Since Ginny didn't want him, he would try extra hard to get her in his palm and then crush her into a billion tiny little pieces. He would crush her.  
  
For the rest of the train ride they stayed as far away from each other as possible, occasionally glancing up at each other, but not talking. As Draco thought of all the ways he could torture her into falling in love with him, Ginny thought of how many ways she could torture Malfoy during their detention. They were determined to make each other's lives a living hell. Oh how these hearts and minds are so alike in their ways, yet so different in their causes. Or are they not that different after all?  
  
A/N: reeerrr. feisty. Yea I enjoy having catfights. Well next chapter I don't think there will be any snogging, but there will be some definite changes in sleeping quarters, when some Slyths decide to test some Muggle devises called explosives. How ignorance turns against you. Also, start of term feast and MAYBE I'll get to Ginny and Draco's first detention, MAYBE. 


End file.
